vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Uchito Yabahito
"Die." - Uchito '' '''Uchito Yabahito '''is the main antagonist of Darklight Chronicles. Once a member of the Kingdom of Hikakura's 4 Nobility, he now currently takes the position as Prime Minister of Asaiha Government, leading to the world's development. Uchito is the creator of 'Artificial Supernatural Project'. His real identity is a Reaper-class Spirit named '''Bokyaku'. Overview Appearance (This only applied to his human 3D model, and his 3D model are not finest) Uchito is fully clothed in black, most iconic are his black and red thorned coat with a hood and pitch black thorned scarf. He is most notable for his emotionless mask that hides his mysterious identity. His real identity is a Grim Reaper, after his death in episode 7, he come back as his true identity as a Grim Reaper. He however, doesn't realize he is Grim Reaper until his death as he was born human, as well as he doesn't came into contact with Astral World. In final battle, he transform into his real reaper form, a version of his form as a grim reaper. resembling Abyss, it has bulky body, eight wings and a curved organic sword on it's back. In Episode Ex, he returns as his real self, because he seems does not have any weapon, he'll fight with his true monstrous form. Personality Nothing much is known about him, but it is said that Uchito is a silent but cunning person, as he governs the world behind the darkness, manipulating everything what he needed it to be. Back when he belonged to the Kingdom of Hikakura, he is among the four members who served his sister Nokohime. But soon, as he leads the rebellion against his sister, this causes the Kingdom to collapse into the four regions of today. Weapons and Abilities Nothing is known about his weaponry or abilities, but it is rumored that he has superhuman powers, specially the fact that he had lived more than 500 years now. In final battle, it can be seen that he able to transform into his grim reaper form. Trivia * Uchito is not one of the characters created by edmundpjc. Unlike Konomi, Mato, Mihoru and Rei, he does not appear in Vigilance Chronicles. * His real name "Bokyaku" means Oblivion. * He is the most iconic antagonist in the Spore version of Darklight Chronicles. * His role is replaced by Konomi before he was brought back to his original role, with slight change as he stays more passive. * Him and Asaiha Government almost gain victory at the finale of Episode 5, by opening the portal to Abyss World so he can create real supernatural, but the said portal, facility and all of it's data were destroyed by an infiltrating Midnight Flower forces, fouled his grand plan. * His goal is to kill Konomi before she can materialize her real self (Or so he called, the Dark Wind Goddess) without taking her heads on as it not just risky for her to kill him instead, but by doing that will reveal what he really is and his revolution 500 years ago would strikes him back. * Uchito's outfit is eerily similar to that of Shichirou's. * He never reveals his face ever in Darklight Chronicles. * He is rumor that he inject the serum more than once that mutate non-human being into further mutation. ** His body receive so much mutation that he can transform into his grim reaper form, but does not gain his memory of his real self anyways until he dies * Uchito is responsible for every conflict since the beginning in Darklight Chronicles. * Many of the characters in Darklight Chronicles fall under the category of the 'Artificial Supernatural Project', the ability that is created by Uchito and allows humans to live longer and give them enormous strength. ** In Episode Ex, this project is passed on to Midnight Flower as they continue the research and support on it.